Domino VS Harley Quinn
Domino VS Harley Quinn is a What-if Death Battle made by MickySR2112. Description Marvel VS DC Two of the most crazy Woman Sidekicks/Lovers from Marvel and DC clash. who will come out the victor? Interlude (*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: These two are sidekicks, lovers and are.... Boomstick: Crazy as fuck!!!! ''' Wiz: Neena Thurman AKA Domino '''Boomstick: Harley Quinn, The Jokers former lover.....with a huge ass hammer. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their, Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Domino Wiz:Nena Therman was one of many to be born from the Government. Boomstick:She was program called Project Armageddon. Wiz:A project designed to make the ultimate weapon by using a another mutant. Boomstick:She was kidnapped by a cult that worshiped the mutant they were using to make these weapons and was raised by a priest until her powers manifested. Wiz:She later meet Cable and joined the X-Force. Boomstick:She eventually became the leader of the team. Wiz:Domino as a mutant has varies powers like.... Boomstick:Being able to make something go in her favor. Wiz:I wish i had that power so i could win the lottery. Boomstick:She can't fully control this power and has to be in a situation that could cause her harm. Wiz:She also has super human agility and reflexes. Boomstick:She is trained very well at armed and unarmed combat techniques. Wiz:She is also a superb markswoman,swimmer,athlete and adept at using explossive. Boomstick:She carries varies of guns,knives,weapons,and staff that have unspecified ammunition that she fires. Wiz:Domino has done some pretty insane stuff like... Boomstick:Domino luck makes her almost always hit her target. Wiz:When firing off panel her bullet strikes an opponent right in the head. Then it Bounced a shot off of multiple surfaces to hit her target. Boomstick:She also Fired into a wall causes a portion of the building to collapse. Wiz:She once caused lighting to hit two sentinels. Boomstick:She has been able to survive a huge explosion with a few scrapes and bruises. Wiz:She had a harness catch her when she almost fell. Boomstick:He has been able to knock out Red Hulk by hitting the right pressure points. Wiz:She was able to crack a safe because the combination was her husbands number. Boomstick:She also has a laser eye she used to help break into the safe. Wiz:She is able to jam guns. Boomstick:She was able to collapse a broken building on Deadpool. Deadpool:Did someone say my name? Wiz:How ae you ever here?We killed you.You know what i don't want to know.Security!! Deadpool:Alright alight i ma leaving. Wiz:Any ways she was also able Boomstick:She was able to use her luck and skill to have two androids kill each other. Wiz:She was able to make a grenade ricochet and bounce multiple times until it hit its target. Boomstick:She was able to dodge a robot who anticipated her landing. Wiz:While hanging from a cliff she was able to hold multiple other people. Boomstick:She has been able to avoid Gun fire after she was surprised. Wiz:She is durable enough to take a electromagnetic charge. Boomstick:She showed Cable how she could have taken him out. Wiz:She was almost to defeat Cable while be mind controlled. Boomstick:She was able to beat 8 opponents in the course of 8 hours while having a spinal implant that halved her reaction time. Wiz:At the finals fight she was able to beat Shatterstar. Boomstick:She was able to fight evenly with Deadpool.She did have to cheat to win. Wiz:She was able to take down some robber even with her spinal implants. Boomstick:She was able to flip through a laser grid,hang upside down and break the security code. Wiz:She was able to defeat someone who snuck up on her and also shoot one of the lights while backflipping off of someone. Boomstick:Domino is one mutant you don't want to mess with. Harley Quinn '''Boomstick: Ah... Batman. A badass superhero with a lot of badass enemies! We got the obese man with a weird fetish for penguins, the green Professor Layton, and, dulcis in fundo, the green-haired psycho with his abused girlfriend! Wiz: Drs. Harleen Quinzel was a young psychoanalyst ready to begin her new career in the Arkham Asylum, starting by helping the infamous criminal named Joker. Harleen was sure that she would have cured him without problems... Boomstick: Buuuut Joker knows how to talk to a lady! Harley fell in love with his "charm" and soon went crazy like him. She later decided to follow him in his crazy missions, so she adopted the identity of Harley Quinn! Harley Quinn: * Real Name: Harleen Frances Quinzel * Said to have a "genius-level IQ" * Graduated in Psychology at the Gotham State University * In love with the Joker, had a child with him. Aware that "puddin' is a bad guy" who exploits her, she always forgave him, blinded by love. Later dumped him after he abused her, ignored her and tried to kill her multiple times * Had two pet hyenas * Used to kill animals without problems, now would kill for them * Best friends with Poison Ivy and Bernie, a stuffed and scorched (and perverted) squirrel. Only Harley can hear his "voice" * Has a relationship with Deadshot in the Suicide Squad saga, with Poison Ivy in her New 52 comics and a crush on Green Arrow in the Injustice comics * Rides an Harley Davidson Street 750 * Currently lives in an apartment with Bernie, her dog and lots, lots of other pets Wiz: Fortunately for Harley they broke up, so she began her own criminal career. Although, with the time, she slowly became an anti-hero who sometimes helps people and does good actions. Sometimes. And in her own way. Boomstick: The way of BLOW EVERYTHING UP WITH COOL WEAPONS! (composite) Weapons and tools: * Mallet - A giant, cartoonish wooden mallet. Harley can use and throw this heavy and deadly weapon without problems * Squeaky Hammer - A giant hammer, similar to the wooden mallet, but inoffensive. Used to scare and trick her foes (into thinking it is the wooden mallet) * Baseball Bat - A normal baseball bat * Extract-O Punching Glove - A pull-out revolving boxing glove that can break walls * Mateba autorevolver - A semiautomatic revolver * Pop Gun(s) - An oversized "joke gun" that shoots a cork attached to a rope. Harley has various pop guns, each with different projectiles: ** Rope and cork - The normal popgun's projectile, but with a longer rope than usual. Used to tie people up ** Knock-Out Gas - The popgun releases a gas that instantly knocks out the victim ** "BANG!" flag - The popgun releases a pole and a flag with "BANG!" written on it. Used to impale people ** Pop Pop - The popgun shoots a small cannonball followed by a pink aura. Can be charged to shoot bigger cannonballs * Rubber Bullet - The popgun releases a rubber projectile that bounces everywhere. Mortal if hits a living being. Harley can dodge the rubber bullets without problems * Shourikens - Normal shourikens (ninja stars) * Kunai - Similar to a dagger, used as a projectile * Snare Trap - A normal snare trap * A picture of the Joker - A photo of her old love, the Joker. By kissing it, Harley motivates herself and regains strenght * Poison Ivy's plant - One of Ivy's plants. It heals whoever sniffs it * Time Bomb - A bomb with a timer on it * Grenades - Normal grenades * Explosive cream pies - Cream pies with explosives in it. Some explodes by contact, others have a timer. Harley likes to place them under the victim's genitals * Jack-in-a-Box Bomb - A bomb that looks like a Jack-in-a-Box. It lures the enemies into the area and then explodes * Fake moustaches - Harley's very own sketch, used to have a good laugh with her foe before beating the living crap out of him Wiz: Harley has a vast collection of weapons, but, for close fights, she relies on the abilities she got when Poison Ivy gave her a special potion that enhanced in every possible way Harley's capacities. Poison Ivy's potion: * Only took once, doesn't need to take it again as its effect won't run off * Enhanced Harley's strenght, speed, agility and durability at INSANE levelsww * Allows Harley to breath under water * Guarantees immunity to poisons and toxines * Harley became addicted to it Boomstick: With it, she managed to do a lot of pretty cool stuff! Feats: * Did multiple somersaults, flips and acrobatics without stopping and without being even a little tired * Can stand on a finger * Managed to flip over the Arkham Gate with just a jump * Does flips while avoiding bullets and firing hers accurately * Can bring a grown man to his knees with an handshake * Flattened by a mallet, literally bounced back * Shot in a rocket, survived without a scratch * Regenerated from a bullet wound * Can stop Batman's punches with her palms * Had three close fights with the Batman, humiliated him in all of them. He managed to hit her only when she stopped fighting to taunt him * Tossed Two-Face over a balcony * Beated the crap out of the Joker: he didn't even see her attacks * Beated an entire bar all alone * Almost killed Catwoman * Beheaded a giant shark (with a spear and an armor), while surrounded by others * A group of people with guns tried to shoot Harley (tied up to a chair), but she swiftly disarmed them all with some shourikens and a kunai * Beats both Robin and Batwoman all alone * Knocked out Killer Croc with just some bowling pins and bowling balls (had some problems against him) * Smushed the Black Lantern Roman Sionis * Blinded little children Wiz: Maybe that last feat wasn't necessary. Boomstick: Ehm... So, let's recap! Fighting skills and abilities: * Brilliant (but crazy and mentally ill) psychoanalyst, can use her knowledge on the matter to "torture" her enemies * Olympic-level acrobat even without Poison Ivy's potion, trained by the Amazons * Superhuman speed, strenght, agility and resistance thanks to Ivy's potion * Can use every kind of weapon without problems, even if she's not used to it * Can breath in water, regenerate her wounds and is immune to toxines and poisons * Inhuman reaction time: she can find a way to block/counter bullets from a really close distance Weaknesses: * Mentally unstable * Her infinite love for the Joker could distract her (even after she dumped him) Wiz: Thanks to the potion, Harley basically became untouchable: she fought the Batman for three times, and in all of them Bruce managed to hit her only when she stopped fighting to taunt him. Boomstick: And if Batman says THAT, you know Harley is no joke! Oh well, even if she'd love to. Harley Quinn: Jingle bells, Bratgirl smells, Birdboy laid an egg! The batmobile lost a wheel and Puddin' got away! Pre Death Battle Harley is on streets of Gotham taking down robbers when Domino comes in and takes them down herself.hey i was taking care of them.You shouldn't come to peoples citys and start taking their prey down.Oh is that right said Domino.Yeah.What don't you be a good little clown girl and leave before you get yourself hurt.A good little clown girl.Wait know you.Your that Harley Quinn girl.The one who is obsessed with that crazy freak clown Joker.I am over him.You also in a relationship with that freakshow who can controll plants.NO ONE CALLS IVY FREAK SHOW AND GETS AWAY WITH IT replied Harley.If its a fight you want its a fight you get.I am nit holding back.Bring it.replied Harley,Harley drinks ivy's potion. Death Battle Harley Quinn looks at Domino.This is going to be fun.Domino pulls out her gun at starts shooting.One if the bullets hits Harkey but she heals from it.You can heal?Well this is going to be harder then i thought.Domino brings her greenade out.goodbye.She throws it at Harley Harley jumps out of tje wa due to the Ivy potion.There is a explosion. Well that take care of that.She hears a sound of a motorcycle coming at her.Domino shoots at it and it explodes.The smoke clears but there iis no body.What the?Harley swings her mallet at Domino and Domino goes crashing through a building wall.That will teach you to mess with me and Ivy.Domino gets up is that the best you got?Harley says no.Domino hears a jack in the box.What the?It explodes she is sent flying into the building. Now were finish.Now to get back to Ivy before she gets worried.She starts to walk off when Domino shoots her in the shoulder.ow that hurt.There is more where that come from.She throws a greenade at Harley.harley qkicks it away and it goes into the building.It explodes and the bulidng comes down.Look what you did.You made the whole building collapse.You could have hurt innocent peoplle said Domino.Oh well replied Harley. Time to finish this before anyone else gets hurt said Domino.Agree replied Harley.Harley pulls out another mallet and swings at Domino but misses.Domin stabs her in the shoulder.Harley relishes her knock out gas knicking Domino out.Harley takes her base ball bat and starts bashing her in the head.She takes out her mallet and swings diwn on Domino's head killing her.Well that takes care of that.Now to go home to Ivy. K.O. Results Boomstick:Best cat fight ever. Wiz:While Domino had luck on her side luck can only get you so far.Not to mention that Harley has some survived some pretty insane stuff.She was able to knock out Killer Croc with just bowling pins.She was able to beat Robin and Batgirl.Not only that but she took out a bar full of people by herself. Boomstick:Domino is pretty fast but not as fast as Harley.Harley was able to beat the crap out of Joker Without him seeing her attacks.She was fast enough to stop Batmans punches.Don't forget the potion amplifies her speed and agility were greatly increased by the potion. Wiz:Let's talk about durability while Domino lucks helps her takes hits it doesn't mean she can take heavy blows like Harley's Mallet .Plus with her drastically increase strength Harley who attacks would do much more damage then they usually would.Harley also has a healing factor that allows her to heal from Bullets wounds and be shot out of rockets. Boomstick:Both have a lot of experience but Harley has a slight advantage in that area. She has worked for the Joker for a good amount of time.Which means she fought the Bat family a lot.Which would help give her more experience in hand to hand combat.Let's not forgot she was in the suicide squad were they have fought enemies like the Black Adam,entrantress, Granny Goodness,Joker,Kg Beast,Mad dog,Vibe and even Darkseid.She is also having on going adventures with Poison Ivy.they have face a hoard of Zombies. Wiz:I guess it was hammer time for Domino. Boomstick:The Winner is Harley Quinn. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle. ???:Time to finally defeated Cloud. (Cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgf1D3pjKaE) I'll show your what true power is.Master Xehanort emerges from the Shadows. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MickySR2112 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs. Deadpool' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Became a DBX